House of Mermaids
by Emily625
Summary: When Nina's cousin Cleo comes to school at Anubis house, things will get out of hand and secrets will be revealed, romances will be unleashed. But will a certain red headed enemy join the school too?
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

It had been several weeks since Senkara(don't know if I spelled that right) had gone into the underworld. Everything was going pretty well. No one had been kidnapped or cursed by an evil Egyptian spirit yet so I think everything's going good. Victor hasn't tried doing anything suspicious yet so I think that's a good sign. Amber and Alfie have been spending a lot of time together. Mara and Jerome broke up though. No one really knows why. They just drifted apart. Patricia and Eddie also going well to. As for Fabian and I, we are as close as ever. We actually can go on dates now without having to worry about something horrible going wrong or not even thinking about the date and thinking about a recent clue.

As I sat in the living room, I heard my phone buzzing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Nina! It's Cleo!" said the person on the other end of the line. It was Cleo! Cleo's my cousin from Australia. We were really close when we were little. My family and hers would always have get togethers and me and Cleo would always play together. I remember when we were little, we would go swimming in the ocean and pretend we were mermaids. It was so much fun!

"Oh my gosh Cleo! It's been way too long. How have you been?" I said back into the phone.

"I've been good. I finally started dating Lewis. He is so sweet!" Cleo said.

"Aw, I always knew you would you two would get together!"

"Thanks. But there is something I actually called to talk to you about. So as you know we really haven't seen eachother since we were like ten, and my school was having this exchange student thing and the exchange student would come to the school you are going to now. So, I signed up for it and guess what? I won!"

"Wow Cleo that's awesome! So you'll be coming to my school for the next year?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited cause I'm leaving tomorrow. So I should see you in a day or two. Won't this be fun?"

"Yeah! Alright so I'll see you in a day or two. Look, I gotta catch up on homework. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. I couldn't believe that Cleo was coming all the way from Australia. It would be just like when we were kids. And even though we can't swim in the ocean like we used to, there was a lake a mile down the road and we could go swimming there just like we did as kids.

Just then, Amber came into the living room and sat down next to me. I must have been staring off into space, because she waved her hand infront of my face.

"You who? Anyone in there?" she said as she waved her hand up and down in front of my face.

"Yeah. I've was just thinking about something" I said as a wide smile came across my face.

"Ooh, is it about you and Fabian? You know I always knew you two would end up together. You two were way too perfect for eachother not to! And after he saved you from falling to your death and how he begged you not to put on the mask it was all so romantic! You guys kind of remind me of myself and Alfie! Maybe one day we can double date! It will be so awesome! We can watch movies together, go on picnics, and then maybe we can-"

"AMBER!" I said. "It's not about Fabian or about you and Alfie. Actually, where is Alfie? Ever since we conquered the whole _find the mask or you die _thing you two have been inseparable."

"Well, I realized that I haven't spent any time with you in _soooooo _long that I knew we had to have a girls night tonight. Which is what I came to ask you about. Can we pleeeaaasssee have a girls night tonight? You know just you and me having some girl time?" I looked at Amber's smiling face. I haven't had a girls night with Amber in a long time.

"I don't know, Amber. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

**(FLASH BACK)**

"_Okay Nina! Time for facials!" squealed Amber as she attempted to apply a thick dark-green paste like gunk on my face. Before she could apply any though, I held her away from me._

"_Woah! Slow down! Before you apply any stuff on my face, what is?" I asked. I wasn't going to let anyone put some random gunk on my face without knowing what it actually was. _

"_Relax Nina. It's just a face moisturizer cream. Don't worry.I looked up the recipe online and it's made with all natural ingredients." stated Amber. _

"_Okay… I guess it's alright." I said. In a few minutes, my face was covered in the thick green gunk. _

_After about a few minutes, my face was a bit itchy. I hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but after a half an hour, me and Amber were scratching our faces like crazy._

"_Amber! Why are our faces so..ugh...itchy!" I screamed at her as we dug our nails into our faces._

"_I don't know!" she replied. I started to think to myself. 'Okay, Nina, think. What did you do tonight that would have caused this? You painted nails, read magazines, did facials- THE FACIALS!'_

"_Amber, what did you put in the face cream?" I said as I began to scratch away the gunk on my face. _

"_Nothing! Just some oats, water, oak tree leaves-"_

"_Wait! Do you still have some?" I asked. She nodded and went over to a bag at the edge of her bed. She handed me the bag and I opened it and oulle doubt a leaf. After holding it for a minuted, I dropped it immediately._

"_AMBER! These aren't oak tree leaves! They are poison ivy leaves!" I said._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I remembered the rest of that night we were sitting in the living room with itching cream on our faces and Jerome and Alfie laughing at us any chance they got to.

"Oh, come on Nina! I promise no facials! Please?!" she pleaded. I sighed and agreed.

"But only on one occasion." I asked her. "My cousin should be here in a day and she's going to start school with us. I'll only do it if she can come too."

"Of course! The more the merrier!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cleo's POV**

"Bye!" I said as I hang up the phone. I had just talked to my cousin Nina. She goes to a boarding school in England. In school, they were sending someone from my school to there. I had signed up hoping I would get to go and spend some quality time with Nina. We haven't seen each other since we were young. We were so close. Whenever she came up to my place, we'd go to the beach and pretend we were mermaids. I know, ironic right?

Yesterday I was walking to my next class when the guidance counselor at my school came up to me with a letter saying I had won and I was going to England. I couldn't wait!

I picked up my bag and texted Rikki. Sadly, Emma had gone away with her parents to travel the world but me and Rikki met a new girl named Bella. After a crazy full moon, we found that she had been a mermaid since she was nine.

**Cleo: Hey Rikki. Meet me at the moon pool. And tell Bella to come as well.**

I walked to the beach and made sure no one was looking as I jumped in the water.

As I swim to mako, I realized how much I love swimming and that I would miss it when I was in London. Maybe there would be a pond or lake or somewhere there that I can still swim in.

As I surfaced in the moon pool, I looked around in the cave. The walls, the water; everything about the moon pool felt magical. It always felt magical. This place had been the place where I had come for the past two years. Whenever I was upset or angry, I came here. There were so many memories here. I just stared at the cave for the longest time. It was as if I was in a trance. It must have been about fifteen minutes before I heard a splash behind me. I turned around to see Rikki and Bella surface.

"Hey, Cleo. What was so important that we had to meet you?" said Bella.

"Well… I have some news. You see, I applied for this exchange student program and I would get to go to England and… I'm going." I said. Bella and Rikki had a look of shock on their faces. I mean, I wanted to go to England and see Nina, but I was going to miss Rikki so much, and Bella. Even though I've only known her for a month or so. It felt like we had this connection because we were mermaids.

"When did you sign up?" asked Bella.

"About a month ago. Bu I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get all excited if I didn't get in." I answered.

"When are you leaving?" asked Rikki.

"Um… tomorrow…" I said unsteadily. We all floated there for sometime before we all started hugging eachother.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Rikki said. "Even though it's only for a year." I knew this was genuine coming from Rikki. Rikki was tough. She really didn't care about anything. But her openly admitting that she was upset about this showed me that she actually cared.

"And even though we only just met I feel like I've coem so close to you guys. I really hope we stay in contact" Bella said as tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

"Of coarse. i'll call every day. " I said between choked sobs. I was really going to miss them.

**Nina's POV**

Today was the day. My cousin Cleo was coming! I just couldn't wait to see her. It had been way to long. I went over to the empty cork board above Cleo's bed. I was so excited that Cleo was going to be in Anubis house that I praticaly begged for Trudy to let her bunk with me and Amber. I tacked a picture of the of me and Cleo at the beach when we were seven. I wondered how different she would look since I have seen her last. As I went to fold some clothes, I heard the doorbelle ring. I ran downstairs to see Trudy hugging a tall, tan looking girl.

**Cleo's POV**

I climbed into the cab after a twenty-two hour flight from Australia to England. And, let me just tell you, it was not very pleasent. Before I had left, I told Lewis that I would be going to England for a year. Knowing Lewis, I would have thought he would be all emotional and crying. But... he didn't even shead one tear. He looked kinda sad, and said he'd call me when I get there. Then, he left. I had been thinking about it for the entire trip .Had I done something wrong? Was he mad at me? I just couldn't get the thought out of my head. Then, I was sitting next to this old lady. Now don't get me wrong, I love the elderly just as much as the next girl, but she smelled so bad, I thought I was about to pass out. And the boy behind me wouldn't stop kicking my seat. I was about to slap him across the head before the pilot said we would be landing soon.

So, as we drove to the school, I felt butterflies in my stomach. What if no one liked me? What if Nina didn't want to hang out as much? What if someone found as I was a mermaid? I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realise we had pulled up infront of the school. My jaw dropped as I got a good look at my surroundings. The school was so big, and it was made of cobble stone like bricks. It looked like Hogwarts. And the houses around for the students were also quite beautiful. I walked up to the house that said Anubis after paying the taxi driver and grabbing my bags. This house looked the prettiest of all. I hoped everyone liked me. As I rang the doorbell, I small woman answered the door. She had black waves and darker skin. She smiled at me and dirrected me in.

"Hi, lovlie. I'm Trudy your house mother!" she said as she gave me a big hug. I looked over her shoulder to see a familiar looking strawberry blonde girl running down the stairs. "Nina!" I screamed as I ran into her arms and gave my cousin a great big hug. I stood back and looked at her. She looked good. Her hair had grown longer and a bit darker and her body grew a bit taller. As I went to ask her how she had been, I heard a familiar voice come from behind me and say, "Oh my god! Cleo?" I turned around to see a familiar red head with a great big fake smile as my eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Charlotte?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! So so so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long! But, I am going to try and keep updating at least once a month. So sorry for the incovienience! I hope you enjoy!**

**Cleo's POV**

"Charlotte?!" I said. I starred in awe as I saw the familiar red-head standing in front of me with a suitcase. It had been a few months since I saw her and she hadn't changed a bit.

"OH MY GOSH, CLEO! I had no idea you were coming here!" she said as she came and gave me a hug. And let me just tell you. After everything she had put us through, getting a hug from her was enough to send shivers up my spine. "So if you d-don't mind m-me asking Charlotte, but, why are you here?" I said in a shaky voice. "Well, remember the school transfer thing that sent two students here? Well, I-"

"Hold on! What do you mean by TWO students? I thought the paper said ONE student?"

"Oh, well, it said two. Anyway, I got to go also! So I guess it will be just like old times won't it Cleo?" she asked me. I stood there in complete silence. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe I was going have to put up with her again. And what if she tried to expose me? We didn't really end on good terms.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Nina asked. But before I could answer, Charlotte spoke up. "Oh yeah! We were really close for a while. Until I had to move away. But isn't this great? Now we can hang out all the time!" And with that, she walked up the stairs without another word. As I stood there, I couldn't help thinking about everything that could happen. There were endless possibilities of all the stuff she could pull.

"Cleo?"I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Nina and a few other students standing behind her. "U, yeah what were you saying?" I asked. She gave me a soft smile and introduced me to her friends, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian.

"Oh, so this is the famous Fabian I always hear about." Nina and Fabian's cheeks turned to a scarlet red. I was about to continue when Charlotte came down stairs. She came over and stood in front of me. "How about you and me catch up a bit later?" before I could answer, she gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear. "There really is so much to talk about isn't there?" And with that, she headed out the door. I felt my arms become covered in goosebumps.

"Wow, she seems creepy." Alfie said. Yeah, and it seems like she scared you a bit. Are you alright Cleo?" I heard Fabian say. "Uh, yeah. We aren't really friends." I explained.

"What happened between you two?" Nina asked. I turned toward her and smiled. "Some other time. Right now I'm just really tired."


	4. AN Update

Hey guys! Sorry this is not a chapter, but i just have a few things to explain.

Okay, so I have read the comments and I am so happy to hear that you all are enjoying the story! Can I just say how nice it is to know that someone is appreciating my work. You guys rock!

Also, I notice that some people think I'm not continuing the story. THAT IS A LIE! I am NOT done this story and won't be for some time. It just takes me a little while to update cause i am in school and it' shard to keep up both but I enjoy so don't think this story is going anywhere.

Okay, so the last thing is how I said that I am juggling this and school. If you guys have any ideas for the story, just let me know in the comments. I love getting ideas from people so if you have a good one, let me know! :D

Okay! I will update as soon as I can. Bye guys! 8D (that's a smiley face)


	5. Chapter 4

After the whole Charlotte Fiasco, Nina showed me to my new room. I'd be sharing it with her and Amber. We walked up the stairs and into the room. I looked around. It seemed like a nice enough room. The walls were two shades of bright purple. The top being lighter than the bottom. And I could also tell whose side was whose. On Amber's side, she had a bed, a vanity with a mirror covered in pictures, a picture with her face on it four different times in different colors, and a large wardrobe. On Nina's side was a bed, small desk, bedside table, and a closet. Then, in the very corner of the room was what I assumed would be my side. There was a bed, a small side table, and a nice comfy looking chair. The bed was plain and there were no sheets or comforter on it. There were also two shelves for me to put my things on.

"So this is where you'll be staying. The bed in the corner is yours along with the bedside table, chair and small closet. And If you need any desk room or closet space feel free to ask and we can share. Okay?" Nina says. I nod my head and begin to unpack my things. While I was making my bed, Amber came in and grabbed my suit case.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I just want to see what kind of clothing you have." She said as she began to sort through my things.

"What does it matter what kind of clothing you have?" I asked bewildered.

Amber sighed. "Well I can see how you and Nina are related." she said. Was that an insult?

"You can tell the personality a person has by what they wear." she said. "For instance," she picked up up my blue shirt with short sleeves and green flowers on it. (  .me/u166170255/a_  )

"By looking at this shirt I can tell you obviously don't care about good fashion-"

"Hey!" I said.

"-it's loose and comfy so you like to sit around and judging by the colors and pattern it has you like science and study often. Am I correct?" she said.

I was stunned. She was completely right. Well, except for the whole "don't care about good fashion" thing. She was exactly like Nina described her to be. She looked at me.

"Well?" she asked tilting her head and placing my shirt back in the bag.

"I-I...how'd you...ugh...yeah. You're right" I stuttered.

"Good. But I do like this dress. It's very pretty." she said picking up my pink ruffle dress. ( image/articles/160000/h2o-just-add-water-cleo-sertori-season-3_160137_ ?cache=1336439884 ) And with that, she left me to finish unpacking my things.

After I was done unpacking, my side looked cozy. I had my blue-ish tye dye bed spread (  .  ) on the bed. Also, I had put an old throw on top of the chair (  020/1/5511134/il_340x270.482784679_  ).

I changed out of my clothes and put on my red spaghetti-strap tank top with a sheer white button up over like a jacket with my jeans shorts. I put my old clothes in my hamper and started toward downstairs. Before I made it to the stairs, I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me into a room. I was shoved onto the bed and saw a certain red head locking the door. Charlotte turned around with a creepy smile on her face. She walked toward me and stood in front of me. This was already not looking good.

"So, Cleo," she started. "how've you been?"

"Good…" I answered looking down.

"Oh, Cleo. That's not polite. If we are to have a conversation, then we should be face to face." she pulled my face up so were were about six inches apart. "Now, that's better, isn't it?" I nodded and kept my face toward her. Having her grab my chin like that made me never want her to do it again.

"So, I just wanted to talk to you about our friendship." she started. "I know we haven't been the best of friends and I may have been a little "crazy" in the past but I was hoping we could began friends. You know, turn over a new leaf, yeah?" I just nodded. This did not sound right. Charlotte wanting to be friends? I mean after we made her lose her mermaid powers and her boyfriend, i didn't think she'd ever want to be friends again. But now, this is just too weird. She was plotting something and I could tell. But, not wanting to start any problems yet, I just nodded.

"Ugh, yeah. We could be friends. Yeah." I answered. She smiled at me a sickly sweet smile, unlocked the door and left. i just sat there for a bit confused. This day just got weirder and weirder.


	6. Chapter 5

Cleo's POV

After I had sat there on Charlotte's bed, I got up and headed down stairs. The way house was set up was the boys dorm rooms were down the hall on the first. Then if you go up the stairs, Victor's office is on your right and then there's a hallway where all the girls dorms are. Then if you go downstairs the living room is right near the entrance. Then, the kitchen and dining room are connected to the living room.

I went into the living room, sat on the couch, and pulled out my cell phone. So far I had numerous text messages from Lewis. Most of them were asking how I was, was I settling in well, has anyone discovered my secret, etc. Typical Lewis. As I continued to read them, I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned my head to see Amber looking over my shoulder reading my phone.

"Ooh, who's Lewis?" she asked as a smile covered her face. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Uh...well, yeah. Yeah he is." I said a smile growing on my face also.

"Ooh! I knew it! Oh my god, tell me everything! What's he like?! How close are you guys?! have you ever kissed?!" she went on and on asking me questions. Before i could answer one she just kept on talking and talking and talking. Before I could say anything, Nina came down stairs.

"Amber!" she exclaimed. "Stop pestering Cleo about her boyfriend! She just got settled!" Amber got up and with a "huff", she was gone. Nina came and sat down in Amber's previous seat.

"Sorry about her. She gets really excited about relationships." she said.

"It's fine, really. I should have expected that after what you've told me about her."

"So, how are you and Lewis?" she asked me. "We're pretty good actually. So far everything's been going great with us. Except.." "Except?" "Well, it's just, he did seem to be acting a bit weird the other day. When I told him about the exchange program." I looked at Nina.

"He was probably just shocked about you leaving. I'm sure it's nothing." she answered back.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. I looked at Nina seeing her catch a glimpse at Fabian. "Speaking of relationships, how are you and Fabian?" I asked with a smile. Nina looked at Fabian.

"Things are going pretty well." she answered. "We've had a pretty hectic year so we're great in comparison." I smiled at her. I was about to ask her a question when Trudy called everyone in for dinner. We got up and walked to the table where everyone was already sitting. I sat down next to Nina.

"Oh! Cleo! You haven't met everyone have you?" I shook my head. "So you've already met Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Eddie. This is Mara-" she said pointing to a shortish girl with tan skin and dark hair. "-Joy-" she pointed to a girl with pin straight brown hair and a snobbish look on her face. "-and Jerome." she finally pointed to a tall boy with shaggy sand colored hair and mischievous smirk.

"Hello." I said. Everyone chorused back with a hello as we all began to eat. And may I just say, Trudy is an AMAZING chef. Everything I ate tasted really good. As I ate, I talked with Nina and Jerome, who was sitting to my left. I found out Jerome and Alfie were best friends and like to prank people. I laughed at some stories he told me. Everything was going great. Then Charlotte happened.

She was walking behind me with her water when she spilled some on me. "Oh god Cleo, I'm so sorry,." I quickly got up out of my chair and raced up stairs. As I got to the bathroom, I shut the door and fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. I sat there looking at my tail with a sigh. As I looked around for a towel, I heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Cleo, you okay in there?" I heard Nina ask.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. Just drying off is all. I'll be down in a few." I say as I hear her leave. After about five minutes of drying off, my legs had finally come back. I got up and put the damp towel in the laundry bin. With that, I went downstairs to see everyone was finishing up dinner. So, I picked up my empty plate and brought it over to the sink. I went over to Trudy. She told me to see her after dinner about the chores list.

"So here is a schedule for the chores. Most of the time, you will be doing dishes because there isn't that many openings." She explained. I went slightly pale. Washing dishes? How was that going to work? I looked at Trudy.

"Um, do you know if there are any other chores I can help you with? I can't wash dishes." I said. "Why not, dearie?" "Well, I'm...allergic to dish soap. Yeah, that's it. I can't touch it." I said, hoping Trudy would buy my lie. She looked at me thoroughly. "Well, I suppose on Sunday afternoons you can help me clean out the attic. I'm turning it into a living space." I sighed in relief. This was going to be an interesting school year.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in SOO long! I've just had so much going on, but more people are liking this story, which makes me so happy! If you guys have any ideas about the story than feel free to comment. I'd love to here your ideas! Enjoy this chapter. -Emily**

Cleo's POV

That night I would have slept soundly. Would have. In actuality, I tossed and turned all night because of the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach that was placed there by Charlotte. Because I knew that at any moment, Charlotte could burst in and pour water all over me and make sure I'd get exposed. See, even though Charlotte was playing all sweet and innocent, there was absolutely no way that she'd forgiven me that easily.

Since I couldn't sleep, I got up and went downstairs and quietly as possible. I went into the kitchen and made myself a cheese sandwich before heading into the living room to sit on the couch. This is what I did at home when I couldn't sleep. I'd make myself food and sit on the couch while eating it. It was sort of a habit of mine, but it usually calmed me down enough that I could go to sleep afterward.

"So, you homesick?" Someone asked making me jump. I looked over to the entrance of the room and saw Jerome leaning against the door frame. I relaxed a bit.

"Oh, it's just you." I said. He looked at me. "Well, who were you expecting?" he said.

"The devil." I whispered under my breath. Jerome came into the room and sat on the couch opposite to me. "So, back to my original question, you homesick?" he asked.

"No, just couldn't sleep." I said.

"Might this have anything to do with that red haired girl who came with you?" he asked. "Because as I am an accomplished liar, I can see through lies. I'm not buying that whole, 'wanting to be friends' act she's pulling." I smiled at him.

"Good. Thought that was just me." I said with a chuckle.

"Now, the real question is, why does she hate you so much? And why does she frighten you?" he said a bit intrigued.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." I said. "Last year, Charlotte and I had a bit of a disagreement, and she a, kind of tried to destroy me and my friends in any possible way that she could."

"Wow. I knew it was evil I sensed in her." Jerome said, which made me laugh in return. "You know, I think she'll be an excellent prank target for me and Alfie. I can't wait to get under her skin." I smiled. "Well, when you do, take a picture for me." I said. He smiled. I threw out my grilled cheese trash and began to head upstairs. "Well, I think I've finally began to get tired. Good night, Jerome Clark." I said before heading upstairs. As I went up, I missed the faint smile that was spread across Jerome's face as I went upstairs.


End file.
